1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a photographing device and a lamp device thereof. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a photographing device and a lamp device adapted to adjust illumination fields.
2. Related Art
With the development of technology, the surveillance cameras are widely used in security monitoring. For example, the surveillance cameras are necessary for personal safety and property protection in families, companies, government agencies, and even general public places. Generally speaking, surveillance cameras can monitor actions in the monitored environment to capture every event.
In order to monitor the actions in the monitored environment clearly, a surveillance camera can comprise a variable-focus lens module. A user can adjust the focal length of the variable-focus lens module to zoom in or zoom out when capturing an image. Accordingly, the user can monitor a specific object in the monitored environment clearly.
Additionally, the monitoring camera can comprise an auxiliary light source. The auxiliary light source can emit beams to illuminate the monitored environment or the specific object. In other words, the auxiliary light source can provide beams with proper brightness and proper illumination area to improve the quality of the image captured by the surveillance camera.
When the surveillance camera adjusts the variable-focus lens module to change the field of view of the monitored environment where the surveillance camera captures, if the illumination field of the auxiliary light source cannot be adjusted relatively, the monitored environment is not bright enough to make the surveillance camera capture the image clearly.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a surveillance camera with an auxiliary light source whose illumination fields can be adjusted relative to the focal length of a lens module, to improve the problem of insufficient brightness in a monitored environment.